Flame, Venus, Enigma 2
by Manda Panda Bear
Summary: Part two to Flame, Venus, Enigma... What happens when little Rocky is kidnapped by a band of barbarians and Mel's husband is murdered...They only have one hope, The Spirit Knights. Authors: Joela and Kayla. R for language in some parts
1. The king is dead, and the prince...missi...

Mel sat in her throne gently drumming the tips of her fingers on the armrests. She was lonely. The day was very young and she was the only one awake. Jaz always woke first, and Mel knew she would be in the throne room any minute. She hoped that within a few days K would also be joining them for their morning meetings.  
Mel's husband, King Alex, had taken Rocky, along with the duke, to open trade routes to the North. Even though Rocky was only 10 Alex insisted he learn the ways of politics. Mel knew her son wanted none of it, he waned to be ruler, yes; but he was a boy, a boy with the spirit of wild adventurous beast. He was strong ad brave, as well as easily bored with adult doings.  
Mel looked outside, the sun had just crested the far away hills and although, her land was bright and sunny her heart had a huge gray cloud hanging over it shadowing her emotions. She missed her son, the thing she loved most in the world.  
The doors flew open and in stepped Jaz along side a handsome man. He was an exotic creature, tall and slender. His limbs were rather long and her appeared awkwardly lanky. His hair was a beautiful platinum blonde, and eyes were an arresting golden color, like that of a cat. He smiled.  
Mel laughed, she had been awaiting the pair.  
"Jaz," Mel said standing and gliding over to her friend.  
"Mel," Jaz stated solemnly, acknowledging Mel's greeting.  
Mel turned her attention to the man, "Copperclaw, why the disguise today? Is there a special occasion I am missing out on?"  
"Not at all my Queen." He said in his thickly accented voice. He scooped her hand up and pressed his thin lips to the back of it, "I simply wished to come onto the castle today."  
"Ahhh," Mel smiled knowingly, "well I supposed you have gotten a bit big to fit through the doors or sleep on the floor at supper time."  
"Tell me friends, have you heard from K lately?"  
Jaz smirked, "Last I heard she had taken up with an inn keeper. Word has it he is large and handsome," she clasped her hands to her chest pretending to sigh dreamily, then quickly dropping her hands to her side she smiled in her deviously evil way, "but also posses the angry temper she favors in a man."  
Mel smiled wearily, "I wish she would be content to settle somewhere and start a life."  
"Yes, well she would rather stay here and never settle," Jaz said.  
Copperclaw commented calmly as he eyed the cat curled at the base of Mel's throne, "What you really want is for her to settle here so that you can mother her like you do everyone else and so she might appear content with life."  
Jaz reached out a hand and stroked the back of Copperclaw's neck; in so doing she was telling him, not only, to let her deal with Mel but also not to act foolishly and to leave the cat alone.  
"She has been gone several fortnights, she will feel the longing for home soon and will return."  
"Yes Jaz, I am sure you are right. Will you and Copperclaw join me for lunch?"  
"I will sit with you." Jaz offered going to the window. She peeked out across the land that she helped Mel run. Jaz wished everyday K would return, she missed her cousin dearly.  
"Alex and Rocky should be back any day now."  
Jaz continued to stare out the window "That's good. I know now isn't the best time, but no time is really a fabulous time to bring up old memories, however, lately I've been hearing all kinds of talk among the people of the Spirit Knights."  
Copperclaw laughed, "Yes when I mingle I hear plenty of stories of the legendary conclave. I remember them well."  
Mel smiled, "Yeah?"  
Jaz nodded looking over to Mel, "it's true."  
"I still think of them at least once a day," Mel said looking to a portrait of her son that hung on the wall across from her.  
"Yes, well holding onto the past keeps us from looking forward," Jaz snapped.  
"I think you're just bitter," Copper snickered, "You know you miss him. Admit it."  
Jaz felt her cheeks get hot.  
"Come on Jaz," Mel eased calmly, trying not to make her friend mad, "You can't ignore facts."   
Jaz still had a hot temper, "I can't believe you! Both of you! I am an adult; I don't live in a candy-coated dream world. I haven't got time for that!" Jaz snapped turning for the pair and stalking out of the room letting the door slam behind her.  
"Mel looked over to Copper with a grin, "She was thinking about him, she mentioned candy."  
Copper gave a wide toothy grin.  
  
"After all the decisions I've helped make for her, for him; for the family, for this town, this county and her nation. No gratitude, none!" Jaz growled to herself.  
"What troubles you?" K met Jaz when she rounded a corner.  
"K." Jaz said, "I am glad to see you home."  
The two embraced.  
"What were you ranting about?" K questioned.  
"Ranting, I wasn't ranting! Mel and Copper were accusing me of thinking of old emotions."  
"Tum tum?" K asked.  
"What's with all of you today?" Jaz asked angrily as she turned from her cousin and stalked off again.  
K shook her head and smiled as she watched Jaz walk quickly away. "As always it was a pleasure my dear friend. I shall see you at supper."  
  
K walked into the war room and closing her eyes she breathed in deeply. K loved the floral sent that Mel somehow managed to keep lingering in the room. The room was cold and dark like any proper war room. It's walls were covered in weaponry, and it's tables in treaties and maps. There were no tapestries or paintings. The room's windows were set high in order to maximize the amount of daylight that could filter in. It was a fully functional room and its harshness would seem intimidating, if only it did not smell of spring lilies.  
K removed a handful of parchments and set them on a table near the door. While she would not be questioned until tomorrow, her reports were always turned in the moment she arrived.  
She studied the other charts on the table, something was not right. These papers were seriously outdated. The maps boundaries were not right; the northern boundary should be further in. She studied the maps a little longer. No, they definitely were not right. She thought about their neighbors to the north. Not a friendly people. They had never agreed to a meeting. They were fairly barbaric and seemed to have no need for the fineries Mel's (and most other kingdoms for that matter) thrived on. They had, in fact, brought on battles to control the northern woods and forests. K frowned, these maps still reflected the ownership of Galainwood to Mel's kingdom. K dashed from the room, the map still crumpled in her hand.  
"Mel…" she huffed running into the throne room.  
"K…we've been waiting for you."  
"No time" K waved a hand, "where did your husband go?"  
"To open trade routes," Mel stepped from her throne with a worried look pressed firmly on her face, after all Rocky was with them, "why?"  
"Which way?" K asked quickly.  
"To the north, through Galainwood."  
"Oh no," K said.  
"K you don't understand, we were cleaning out all the old treaties and maps and we discovered Galainwood. It has been of no interest to us for generations but now that a new port has been built on the coast east of there the woods offer the best rout between here and the port. Alex explained it all to me. It will greatly benefit the kingdom."  
K breathed in and focused her will power towards not calling Alex any names, which she would later regret.  
"Mel…the reason Galainwood has not been used or thought of much for generations is because for generations it has belonged to Gaul and his people."  
Mel stared at K wide eyed, "that is not possible. Why wouldn't Alex know?"  
"He had to have known, it was won by them in a war. I'll tell you the whole story later. But now I must ride to offer what help I can. How long ago did they leave?"  
"Wait, you aren't going anywhere until you tell me what is going on." Mel said in desperation clutching Mel's arm.  
"It's simple Mel. Come with me. I'll show you." Mel and k began down the hall.  
"Oh no," Copper said taking Mel's thrown once they'd gone, "I sense danger."  
K was busy explaining to Mel how she'd been fooled, "4 generations ago, this land belonged to Tor and his family. Remember?"  
Mel nodded.  
"Tor was a terrible ruler. Fat and lazy, he over taxed and underpaid."  
Mel nodded again.  
"Alex's family took the throne from him. But look," K held up the map to Mel, "this is his seal. Which means this map is as old as his dynasty. The border is far closer to us now. The barbarians hold all this land," K pointed to a large area forest over Northwood.  
"But that means that that land isn't safe and Alex took my son through that dangerous wilderness."  
K nodded, "He sent Jaz and I off on meaningless tasks to keep us away so we wouldn't be able to tell you about the border."  
"But why would he do that?" Mel asked with a truly dumbfounded look upon her face.  
K shrugged, "To show off. To be noble or at least try to be. All he is really doing is being stupid and putting your son in serious danger."  
Mel and K had since made it to the war-room. K pulled maps off from shelves and rolled them out on the long tables.  
"See the progression through Alex's family? And now," k released the third map, "the most recent topography with your family seal on it."  
Mel studied it. It was true; the border was well below the mountain range that had designated the border between Northwood and the frosty unknown that lie in the land above that Alex's map had shown.  
  
"This is so not good." K paced the length of the war room. Jaz was perched on a table flipping through the latest status reports on the different branches of Northwood's Army.  
For the first time in a long time Jaz's voice was filled with emotion and concern, "Is Mel going to be all right?"  
"I don't know. Jaz, how could this happen. We were gone barely a turn of the moon and now the king is dead, the prince has been kidnapped by an army of barbarians who very likely could, any moment, decide to go to war against Mel and her kingdom. Mean while the ruler of this kingdom was hauled off to her room in complete hysterics," K paced a few more steps before she stopped again, "I can not even imagine receiving my husband's head in a basket, a cruel note attached from the man who killed him."  
Jaz swallowed, "K, under any other circumstances I would be the last to suggest this; but, while the three of us mobilize the army and try to salvage Mel's kingdom, we need a small group of people who we can trust to sneak beyond enemy lines and steal Rocky back."  
K responded, barely above a whisper, "The Spirit Knights."  
  
"That's nice," Rocky smiled, he was lying.  
"Great," Rebecca, Rocky's fiancée, giggled in her high-pitched voice, "I'll take it." She tossed another outfit over the pile of clothes rocky was already holding.  
"Aren't you excited rocky?" She smiled, "this is going to be your first assignment with the FBI. And the first Father Son team since the Jacksons' in 1964."  
Rocky nodded and with a fake smile pressed on his lips said, "Yeah, exciting."  
Rocky had been in school since he could remember. He had acquired his mater's degree and applied with the FBI. Right away they picked him up. He was in perfect shape, young, strong and bright.  
Colt caught up with them, "Looks good on you Rocky." Colt laughed picking up a stray pair of underwear Rebecca had picked out and placing them on Rocky's head as he stood his arms immobilized by the pile of clothes.  
Rebecca snatched the panties from Rocky's head and clearing her throat she corrected him, "Samuel."  
Colt shrugged with a grin. "Whatever."  
Colt had disappointed his parents where Rocky had more than impressed them. Colt was a street cop, making dangerous drug busts. Although his profession was noble and his services needed it was thoughtlessly reckless and extremely dangerous. Mr. Douglas had had several talks with him about how his life was worth much more, and how he should be using it properly. Colt had blown him off. Colt had many live-in girl friends. Recently he had been kicked out of Allison's, his most recent interest, apartment. They had been dating for a grand total of 2 months and 3 weeks. Colt had gone home telling his parents he would only stay for a little while.  
"Well, I'm outta here," Colt said specifically to Rebecca, "I'll catch you later Rocky," he emphasized the Rocky.  
"Bye Colt."  
"Samuel, when are you going to grow up and quit this childish nick-name thing?"  
"They're our ninja names."  
Rebecca rolled her eyes and sighed, "Oh please, not the ninja crap again."  
  
The coach blew his whistle, "Michael! Get you ass over here. The rest of you give me two laps around the field and see if we can't wake you up a bit."  
"Sorry coach, my arm's a little stiff today."  
"Yeah, right. Michael we had a talk about staying out all night drinking, didn't we?"  
"Yeah coach."  
"So the reason you're hung over…?"  
"Sorry coach, it won't happen again."  
"Yeah, I've heard that before. Go home Michael, and stay there until class in the morning."  
Tum tum went for his warm up bag. He shoveled his clothes into it, mumbling about being drunk. Tum tum was a 3rd time sophomore, but he made a hell of a quarterback. Mr. and Mrs. Douglas refused to let him go to Cancun again this spring break. They told him if her didn't pass this semester he would have to start paying for his own school or get a full time job.  
Tum tum had tried the job thing, several times. He lost all 4 jobs he had had since the New Year 3 months ago. He had complained about Cancun, at first, but when Rocky suggested they go up to Grandpa's cabin for that week Tum tum had let the dream of another spring break in Mexico go.  



	2. The Cabin

Grandpa had passed on two years ago. The boys had never really gotten over Grandpa's death, but he had left the cabin to them. They went up there together sometimes to remember the old times.  
"Tum tum, get out of there," Mrs. Douglas slapped the hand that reached for the cookie jar. "Dinner is in twenty minutes. Go get Colt and set the table."  
"Yes mother. Why aren't Rocky and Miss Perfect here yet? There, usually, never late."  
"Rebecca called to tell me they needed to stop by the wedding coordinator to drop off some lists on the way."  
Colt entered the room shaking his head, "They aren't getting married for like a year, she is so anal."  
Tum tum laughed, a crumb falling from this mouth, "And he is so whipped."  
Mrs. Douglas sighed in frustration as Colt followed his brother's lead, and headed for the cookie jar.  
Mr. Douglas folded the paper he had been reading, "Michael, Jeffery you guys really need to be more supportive of your brother, he's happy with Rebecca. You two would be lucky to find such an organized, down to earth girl."  
The boys responded in unison, "Yeah, right."  
"That means they're still coming?" Colt asked bitterly.  
"Yes Jeffery," Mrs. Douglas snapped.  
"Okay," Colt held up his hands defensively, "I'm going out back until dinner."  
"Well mom," Tum tum said, "Next week is spring break."  
She nodded with a grin, "You ready to go to the cabin with your brothers?"  
Tum tum nodded with a half smile.  
  
Colt paced the back yard, occasionally stopping to do a kick accompanied by an "Ai-Yah!"  
After he tired himself out he stopped and plopped down at the picnic table the Douglas's had had for years.  
He scanned the back yard. Little had changed, Colt noted. The fence still remained and his tree was still there. Then something caught his eye...a door...the door.  
"We spent that whole Saturday building that door," Colt hissed aloud to himself, "and you never used it, once."  
Colt walked over to the fence door. The latch had long since been locked. He touched the pad lock. He looked down the fence and could almost see K leaning over it. He shook the memory, "I will always hate you for leaving me."  
Colt wiped away a hot angry tear and laughed thinking of Mrs. Crawford and the days, so many years ago, when the girls lived next door. Mrs. Crawford had married a kind man several years back and moved out to Wyoming to live with him and his children. It had taken her a long time to get over the girls' disappearance. Colt had tried so many times to tell her, but the words just wouldn't come and as it will, time healed the wound.  
Colt shrugged it off, as he often did when thinking of K. She made him angry and sad at the same time; he preferred not remembering. Colt never spoke of them to his brothers. He knew Tum tum had pushed Jaz back in his mind. He still loved her, or at least the thought of her. No one could compare, and Tum was definitely lonely. Colt wasn't sure about Rocky though. Colt had caught him crying 2 days after their return, but that was the last he knew of it. Colt wondered if Rocky remembered Mel.  
After they had all had their fill of dinner Rebecca pushed her plate out of the way and opened up her day planner, "So, we're leaving next Sunday for the cabin." She looked up from her planner, "You boys should consider selling that old place. The market's great to sell up there right now. And it's not exactly lake front property."  
Colt stood up, "There's no way she's going."  
Tum tum agreed, "Yeah Rocky, it was just supposed to be the three of us."  
Mrs. Douglas tried, as she often did, to make peace, "Come on boys. Rocky and Rebecca could use the time up at the cabin. Besides, Rebecca's never seen it."  
"Mrs. Douglas, if you don't mind, he prefers Samuel."  
  
K and Jaz had been planning for 3 days how to approach the knights. They had decided on Jaz going alone. She would easily transport herself and Mel would certainly notice both of them disappearing.  
Copper had whined and moaned.  
"Last time we were on the brink of war and you left me here you were gone for 4 months," Copperclaw complained.  
Jaz looked up to the 25 foot tall dragon, "Then go stay with Mel's family in the Old Kingdom," Jaz stated solemnly.  
Copperclaw snorted, "No, I wasn't implying I leave. I simply want to tag along."  
"You wold not be able to revert to your normal state then entire time we are there."  
"I know."  
"It could be weeks."  
"I can last weeks."  
"Fine. Just stop nagging me."  
"I knew you'd let me come along."  
Jaz didn't comment. Copperclaw was an adolescent, a child even. She barley had the patients for him, but her was after all, her best friend. She rubbed her hand down his long snout, "Good night Copper. I'll see you in the morning. Tomorrow we leave."  
Jaz went back to the castle to meet with her friends. Mel was a nervous wreck, she hadn't eaten anything since she got word of her son being held captive. Her hands were shaky and her mannerisms were jerky. She lacked sleep and looked it.  
"What if I ask them to give Rocky back?" Mel asked.  
"In exchange for what?" Jaz stated coolly.  
"Nothing, just ask for him back," Mel said.  
"Uh, bad idea chief," K butted in, "They won't go for that. Jaz and I have been talking out some ideas."  
"What ideas?" Mel asked quickly. If anyone could save her son, she knew it would be K and Jaz.  
"We haven't come to a decision yet, and all of them are pretty vague. When we decide on one we'll let you know," K said.  
"Good," Mel said looking back to her untouched food.  
  
The next morning K and Jaz stood with Copperclaw outside the gates of the city.  
"Good luck," K offered.  
Jaz nodded, "We'll be fine."  
And they were gone.  
Jaz stood on the doorstep of Grandpa's cabin. She knocked, no answer. She knocked again, still no answer. She continued with the routine while Copper checked the windows.  
"No one's here," Copper finally decreed.  
"The door's open," Jaz said stepping into the dusty cabin.  
"Yeah and it looks like on one's been here in months," Copperclaw said running his finger along the dusty table, "So this is comfort here, huh?"  
Jaz gave him a cold stare, "Yeah Copper. The lap of luxury."  
"When will they be back?" Copperclaw asked.  
Jaz shot Copperclaw an evil glare, "Listen, I'll explain this once and clear up all your questions. There were two places I could remember well enough to get back to: my room at Mrs. Crawford's house and Grandpa's cabin. I don't know who is living at Mrs. Crawford's, or even if the guys still live next door. But the one thing I do know is Grandpa or no Grandpa Rocky, Colt, and Tum tum could never get rid of this place. It seemed the logical choice, so here we are. It may take us a long time to find them so don't ask, okay?"  
Copperclaw pushed his shaggy hair back from his eyes, "Okay Jaz."  
She turned to examine the cabin a little better. It was filthy and obvious that no one had been here in a very long time.  
Jaz sighed, this was going to take a lot of work. She went searching for, perhaps, cleaning supplies. She found the cabin empty of food and most other supplies. The only thing that was still there was the furniture. To Jaz's surprise the electricity was still turned on, little did she know that that was because the boys were coming. The water worked and she found a bucket. As she filled it with water s began to thing about the men the boys, she once knew, had turned into.  
Jaz knew Copper would be alright, he'd pick off the rabbits and other small woodland creatures. Luckily she could go without food for days, she ate very rarely; but they couldn't live with out water...and they had that.  
As Jaz began the long process of cleaning up the cabin she tried to figure out how she would go about finding the boys, but her thoughts kept drifting to happy memories and fanciful daydreams.  
Copper did as little work as possible and continually interrupted Jaz's thoughts with questions, "What's this, what does it do?", "Can I keep this?", "Have you seen this?", and the one that bothered her the most, "What will you do when you see him?"  
Jaz quickly reached the end of the patience and when Copper pointed to the small radio on in the kitchen and asked, "What's this?"  
Jaz calmly stated as she scrubbed the counter, "It's a voice catcher."  
Copper wiggled his back, "How does it work?"  
Jaz slammed the rag on the counter, "Damn it Copper! Knock it off! Like everything in this place! See the little switch that says on? Flip it."  
Copper winced at every word Jaz said, when she was done he held up the radio looking at all the knobs and buttons.  
"But Jaz, I can't read this language," Copper stated sheepishly.  
Jaz wrinkled her brow, she tossed the rag in the bucket spilling some of the water on the floor, and went to Copperclaw. She took that radio and set it on the counter, where she proceeded to flip the button on. Instantly music and words came from the box.  
Copper quickly dropped to the ground.  
"It's okay Copper," Jaz smiled easing her voice to a soothing manner, "it's not going to hurt you."  
Copper stood up and looked at the box, he slowly lifted it and began to shake it frantically, "Oh no, there are people stuck in there! How do we get them out?"  
Jaz placed a hand on Copper's arm, "No Copper, no one's in the box," but her words were silenced by the sound of approaching voices.  
Jaz hoped against hope that she would be so lucky as to have the boys arrive the same day as her and Copperclaw.  
But as a voice became audible Jaz's forehead crinkled and her hopes banished.  
The voice, she guessed, were coming from the general direction of the bridge.  
"Look, I'm tired of this shit! I will not lighten up and I will not make the most of it. How could you possibly be so stupid as to take out the spare tire in order to fit his cooler of beer? I swear, it's like you never think."  
Jaz wanted to cry. This was not a voice she recognized. It finally hit her that she might never find the guys and Mel might never see her son again.  
Jaz quickly regained her composure. Her job was to make sure Mel's son stayed alive; and, like every other time, she would think of something.  
Copper was already leaning out the window, a smiled on his face.  
Jaz grabbed his trousers and pulled him out of the viewing area. He was far too eager, Jaz thought. Then Jaz heard something that brought a huge grin to her face.  
"It doesn't matter Becky!" it was Colt, Jaz did not recognize the voice, but what he said next brought music to her ears, "Rocky, hold her back! I think she's going to hit Tum."  
Jaz grabbed Copper and embraced him tightly, there was hope. She had definitely heard their names.  
Rebecca's face grew red, "It does matter Jeff!"  
Rocky put his arms around her waist, "No honey, we are here. The cabin is just on the other side of the bridge...there," he pointed.  
Tum tum was standing ready to defend himself from any blow Rebecca would throw.  
"That pile of garbage? You expect me to stay there? It doesn't even look like that place is modern enough to have AC. Sam?" She searched his face, "You can't possibly mean we are going to stay in that place."  
Jaz studied her surroundings and wondered how anyone could ever talk bad about this place. She hopped up on the kitchen counter, she had just cleaned, and waited for the boy's entrance.  
"Rebecca, I know it seems a little rough around the edges but all the summers we spent up here we never once had a bad time. Once we get settled you will grow to like it."  
"Whatever. Samuel, why is there a light on in there?"  
Jaz winced, she had turned on the light next to the door so that she could see to clean the floor.  
"I'll get it," Copper told Jaz reaching over and pulling the small beaded cord. The light flicked off.  
Rebecca blinked, "The light went out." She sounded terrified.  
Colt was pulling bags from the trunk, he piled two suitcases onto Rebecca, "Whatever."  
"Jeff, listen, I'm serious," she dropped the bags and tugged on his shirt sleeve lowering her voice.  
Rocky looked over to the cabin, "She's right, the light's off...it was on just a minute ago."  
"So?" Colt shrugged, getting impatient. "The bulb blew."  
Rebecca became frantic and scared, "But how did the light get on in the first place?"  
"I'll check it out for you babe," Rocky eased, kissing her forehead.  
Rebecca shook her head and grabbed Rocky's arm, "No, I don't want you to get hurt. Let's just go home."  
Rocky shook his head, "We aren't going home."  
"Fine, then make one of them go."  
  



	3. Can it really be you?

Jaz studied her surroundings and wondered how anyone could ever talk bad about this place. She hopped up on the kitchen counter, she had just cleaned, and waited for the boy's entrance.  
"Rebecca, I know it seems a little rough around the edges but all the summers we spent up here we never once had a bad time. Once we get settled you will grow to like it."  
"Whatever. Samuel, why is there a light on in there?"  
Jaz winced, she had turned on the light next to the door so that she could see to clean the floor.  
"I'll get it," Copper told Jaz reaching over and pulling the small beaded cord. The light flicked off.  
Rebecca blinked, "The light went out." She sounded terrified.  
Colt was pulling bags from the trunk, he piled two suitcases onto Rebecca, "Whatever."  
"Jeff, listen, I'm serious," she dropped the bags and tugged on his shirtsleeve lowering her voice.  
Rocky looked over to the cabin, "She's right, the light's off...it was on just a minute ago."  
"So?" Colt shrugged, getting impatient. "The bulb blew."  
Rebecca became frantic and scared, "But how did the light get on in the first place?"  
"I'll check it out for you babe," Rocky eased, kissing her forehead.  
Rebecca shook her head and grabbed Rocky's arm, "No, I don't want you to get hurt. Let's just go home."  
Rocky shook his head, "We aren't going home."  
"Fine, then make one of them go."  
Tum tum laughed as he threw his arm around a tall blonde he had picked up a few days back and had taken along so that he might find something to occupy his time, "Rocky, I do believe the little lady has you pegged as a puss."  
"Screw you Michael. And I'm not going to tell you again, it's Samuel."  
Rocky tried to sooth her, "Rebecca, babe, calm down. The three of us will go check it out. You two stay here."  
Tum tum grabbed two beers from the infamous cooler, which has stuck them on the side of the road for two hours, waiting for a tow truck.  
"Colt! Heads up."  
Tum tum tossed him a beer and Colt back flipped to catch it.  
They laughed to one another as they headed for the cabin.  
Copper pointed out the window, "Look they are headed this way."  
"Come away from there. I swear, you look like a man but act as a boy."  
Copper frowned and took his place next to her. Copper asked one last time, "What will you do when you see him?"  
Jaz sighed, "Ask him to save the royal family we lost to the barbarians."  
Copper smiled, he was glad Jaz and her mother had hatched him 20 years ago. Although they were just humans, they could teach him so much about honesty, integrity and friendship. He nuzzled his head on her shoulder, "Jaz?"  
"Yeah?" She asked petting his head.  
"Nothing," he smiled. She was comfort to him the way a mother is to a child. Copper was still a baby dragon, and Jaz all he had.  
"I hope they agree," Copper finally said.  
Jaz nodded, "Me too Copper...me too."  
"Rocky, I'd just, personally, like to thank you for ruining this vacation."  
"Stuff it Colt. Nothings ruined."  
"Rocky, what you see in her?" Tum tum asked taking Colt's side of the argument.  
Rocky stopped and turned to face his brothers, "Look, I'm tired of fighting and arguing. Rebecca and I are getting married and there is nothing either of you can do to stop it."  
Colt curled his lip in disgust, "Whatever, Samuel."  
"Or maybe he prefers Sam," Tum tum laughed popping open the beer top just as he reached the doorstep.  
Colt shook his head, "Sammy."  
Tum tum laughed. Rocky let is slide, though it hurt his feelings.  
Tum tum took a sip before opening the door. He did not step inside, not yet. If anything they learned from Grandpa and ninja training it was look before you leap.  
Jaz glanced over to the open door. Without a word she leapt from the counter top and eased over to the door. Tum tum's beer slid from his hand landing with a thump on the ground. She was standing inches from him. He squinted his eyes to make sure he was seeing properly. She had changed little since they last met. She was still just as beautiful, but ever so slightly too thin.  
Tum tum's mouth hung open, everyone remained silent for several moments. The tow girls, who had been told to wait, had ventured up to the cabin door. Rocky smiled and Colt laughed mockingly.  
Then, just above a whisper, Tum tum asked, "Jaz?"  
Then the air truly broke as Holly, Tum tum's blonde, announced, "Who the fuck is she?"  
Jaz completely ignored the girl, she was lost in Tum tum's gaze and he in hers.  
"Jaz, is that really you?" Rocky asked hopefully.  
"Yes Rocky, it is," Jaz broke her gaze from Tum tum, "It is good to see you."  
Rocky stumbled forward and embraced Jaz.  
"Samuel, what are you doing? Who is she? What is she doing in your grandfather's cabin?"  
Colt coldly responded, "She's nothing but a bad memory."  
Jaz jumped back and shot Colt a cool glare, "likewise."  
  



	4. Jaz vs. Rebecca

  
Tum tum pushed Rocky aside and grabbed Jaz. He held her tightly for several seconds, "You're real," he smiled, "What are you doing here?"   
  
She pulled back and looked into his eyes, trying to see if this man was still like the boy she remembered. He was so eager for adventure as a child and she hoped he still was. She smiled warmly, this was the first time in years that she felt anything.   
"Looking for you."   
  
"Me?" Tum tum asked placing a quivering hand on her cheek.   
  
"Yes you...and your brothers."   
  
"Move aside woman," Colt hissed pushing past the two.   
  
Colt stopped as soon as he saw the shining face of Copperclaw smiling at him.   
He looked over his shoulder at Jaz, "I hope this guy is with you."   
  
"Yes, he is," She replied.   
  
Tum tum's heart shattered. He had come to accept that he might never see Jaz again, but the thought of her ever loving anyone but him was too much to bear.   
  
Holly peeked over Tum tum's shoulder, "Nice to meet you both. Come on Tum tum show me that place you said we could skinny dip."   
  
Jaz directed her attention to Holly, "Hello, my name is Jasell, you may address me as such." She offered a hand, "And that gentleman is my travel companion. You may call him Copper."   
  
Copper looked as thought he would explode with excitement. He leapt from the chair he have been patiently waiting, using his excess energy to tap his foot wildly, and grabbed Tum tum and gave him a hug.   
  
"Old friend, I remember you well,"   
  
"Copperclaw?" Colt asked with new interest.   
  
"Hello Colt," Copper spun and shook his hand vigorously. "Rocky," he smiled extending his arms.   
  
Rocky smiled and embraced him, "You look different."   
  
Copper spun slowly letting them examine him while he asked, "Like it? It's my temporary disguise."   
  
Rocky laughed with a nod.   
  
Tum tum sighed in relief, it was only Copperclaw.   
  
"Tum tum..." Holly whined.   
  
"Not now," he held up a warning hand.   
  
Rocky stepped into the cabin leading Rebecca.   
  
"Hi," Rebecca said to Jaz.   
  
"Hello," she stated coolly.   
  
"Aren't you going to tell her she's not welcome here?" Rebecca asked Rocky in a whisper.   
  
Rocky shook his head, "No, because she is welcome here."   
  
Colt rolled his eyes, "Jaz you said you were looking for us. How come? Is K here?"   
Jaz shook her head, "No, she's not."   
  
"Good," Colt growled.   
  
Jaz wrinkled her brow, "What the hell happened to you?"   
  
Colt slapped the counter and in an angry voice he turned on her, "You happened to me! You and your cousin. That's what. And that bitch of a best friend of yours! Did you ever think for a minute we'd be angry about you making decisions for us? We sure as @#%$ knew it was you that decided we couldn't stay, for whatever messed up reason. And guess what? We wanted to stay. How often do you get a chance in your life like that? You were the worst thing that ever happened to us!"   
  
"What about your life here?" Jaz growled calmly.   
  
"What about our lives here?" Colt laughed, "Yes, I had forgotten what it was like to run around trying to catch up and never quite making it. I suppose you are right there." he said sarcastically, "Or as in Rocky's case, meeting a bitch of a woman. And what's worse...marrying her."   
  
"Colt!" Rocky yelled in rage, "Just because you've grown up to be a complete looser and you're miserable, doesn't mean you should take it out on Jaz. Or that you should try and destroy the success and happiness I have obtained."  
  
Un uncomfortable hush settled over the group.  
  
Colt stared at Rocky, "A looser?" He whispered in a defeated tone. Colt walked toward the door, "Your right dad."  
  
The door slammed so hard it shook the house. Rebecca's face had turned a deathly pale, and then instantly it was red, "I can't believe this!" She shrieked. "I just knew this was a bad idea. I'm not even unpacking. She's leaving or you're taking me home!" She screamed at Rocky while pointing to Jaz. Jaz smiled bitterly as she folded her arms across her chest.  
  
"Colt didn't mean it hun," Rocky eased.  
  
"Like hell he didn't," Rebecca huffed.  
  
Jaz patted Rocky's back, "Lucky guy."  
  
Copper looked over to Rebecca with a with a frown, "She's nothing like Mel."  
  
"Excuse me! Who is Mel?"  
  
"Oh, she's a wonderfully kind Queen who Rocky use to date. They have a …"  
  
"COPPER-CLAW!" Jaz snarled, "Hold your tongue you scaly beast or I shall remove it."  
  
Copper winced and backed into a shadowy corner, "Sorry Jaz," she said barely above a whisper.  
  
Rebecca turned to Rocky, "We are so going to have a talk later."  
  
Rocky hardly heard her as he stared at Jaz, "She married him…the Prince?"  
  
Jaz smiled softly, "Yes, she did."  
  
Tum tum put a hand on Rocky's shoulder, "Sorry man."  
  
Rebecca snarled, "Don't be sorry. It too is taken."  
  
Holly stopped tugging on Tum tum and asked, "You used to date a Princess?" She stared at Rocky in awe.  
  
Jaz bit her tongue in frustration and quelling her intolerance toward these two, very annoying females, she tried to be as diplomatic as possible.  
  
"Rocky, Tum tum…" she paused a moment to wisely choose her words.  
  
"Samuel and Michael, if you don't mind," Rebecca interjected.  
  
Jaz stared coldly into Rebecca's eye and Rebecca flinched as if she'd been hit.  
  
"I do mind. I have come all this way to seek the aid of the three ninjas I knew years ago. Not a bitter Jeffery, a whipped Samuel or a pathetic Michael."  
  
Tum tum frowned, "I'm pathetic?"  
  
"Not just you," Jaz growled, "Her," she pointed to Holly, "Oh, and hat I forgotten, her." Jaz batted her eyelashes at Rebecca. "Yes, you're all pathetic to be quite honest. Rocky, you used to be a stand up kind of guy; one I would have trusted my life with. "And you," she looked at Tum tum, "I gave my heart to you…" she eyed Holly, "but I can now see the mistake I made."  
  
Holly cut her off, "Uh...Tum tum?"  
  
Tum tum pushed Holly away from him, "She's not with me."  
  
Holly's face contorted, "But."  
  
Jaz smiled momentarily then adding, "I'm not finished."  
  
"You sure as hell are!" Rebecca screamed as she drew back and laid the back of her hand across Jaz's cheek.  
  
Jaz touched her tender flesh and began to laugh evilly. Rocky's jaw nearly hit the floor as Tum tum was instantly at Jaz's side.  
  
"Oh shit," Tum tum said, "you shouldn't have done that."  
  
When Jaz looked back to Rebecca, Rocky had to leap over the couch to stop whatever Jaz was about to do. Rokcy held one of Jaz's arms while Tum tum had the other.  
  
"Copper no," Jaz stated calmly as Copper was lunging toward Rebecca. One of his hands had reverted to its natural state and his sharp claws were mere inches from Rebecca's throat when Jaz commanded he stop.  
  
Rebecca screamed, "Eww, what is that?"  
  
"You all are way too fucking weird for me. I'm out," Holly paused a moment longer, "Oh and Rebecca they're all right...you're a bitch."  
  
"Samuel let go of her now, we're leaving."  
  
Rocky looked at Jaz. He knew she would not have come here just on a whim, someone had to be in trouble, "Rebecca, get the keys from Colt and drive Holly into town so she can catch a bus."  
  
"If you think I'm gonna-"  
  
"Rebecca!" He screamed, "Just do it! We will talk when you get back."  
  
"Fine," Rebecca growled and stalked out of the house after Holly.  
  
Rocky and Tum tum released Jaz. Copper's hand melted back to that of a human.  
  
"I'm surprised," Jaz looked back and forth between the two.  
  
"'Bout what?" Tum tum questioned.  
  
"What you have grown into."  
  
Rocky smirked. Jaz glanced at Tum tum, but before she could say anything Rocky asked, "Jaz what's going on?"  
  
"The reader's digest version please," Tum tum added.  
  
Jaz nodded, "This was a stand alone act decided by K and myself. Mel would never be able to pull herself together long enough to listen to a logical plan."  
  
Copper nodded in agreement.  
  
"Why? What happened to Mel?" Rocky asked in a worried tone. Tum tum smiled and nudged his brother.  
  
"Well, she was left widowed by an arrogant boy who pretended to be an adult while ruling a kingdom. But that's not what troubles her. This man managed to get Mel's son, the duke and several other nobles captured by barbarians before he was murdered."  
  
"And what's that got to do with us?" Colt asked just stepping in the door.  
  
Jaz walked over to stare at a picture on the wall. She gently reached her hand out and pushed her fingertip on the glass across from Grandpa's hand. She did not need to ask the boys, she knew he had passed on.  
  
"We need you to rescue Mel's son and whatever remaining nobles live."  
  
Jaz dropped her arm and turned to the boys, "Anyone good enough in our kingdom would be recognized and caught. We need outsiders who have strength, spirit, heart and the skills needed to save our kingdom."  
  



	5. SAMUEL!

Tum tum looked over to Rocky who was now an inch shorter than himself. Rocky looked to Colt who blew a hair back from his eye.  
  
"No," Colt stated blandly, "I have no desire to go back there."  
  
"Good," Jaz shrugged, "I'm sure K's handsome, strong, faithful, charismatic husband wouldn't appreciate her old boyfriend trouncing around town. And her three beautiful children-"  
  
Colt's face turned a vibrant shade of red, "Alright Jaz."  
  
"I'm in," Rocky said, "oh and Jaz, you may not believe it.but you can still trust me with your life."  
  
She looked over to Tum tum, "And?" She asked.  
  
Tum tum nodded with a determined look. A trait that had not left him, "anything for you Jaz."  
  
"Good," Jaz smiled and then peered over to Colt who was leaning on the counter with his arms folded across his chest, "Colt, all of those things I told you about K were part of a well devised plan to get you to come along."  
  
Colt stared at her disbelieving, "She's not married?"  
  
Jaz couldn't help herself, the boys had made the last half hour of her life exceedingly painful. She thought Colt deserved to suffer a little.  
  
"Oh, no. She is married. But her husband would never be jealous of you."  
  
Tum tum dug deep into his pocket and discovering he had already devoured the snacks he had hidden in them he turned to go get the groceries from the car.  
  
"Tum tum, where are you going?" Rocky asked.  
  
"To get some food," Tum tum stated as if he had just been asked a very stupid question.  
  
"Tum, the car's not here."  
  
"Oh.."  
  
"I can promise you a banquet back home," Jaz offered.  
  
  
  
Mel slammed her hand down next to her plate as she told K, "No, I will not eat. I'm not hungry. Oh, and where is Jaz? I need her!"  
  
"She has gone Mel, to inform your family of the recent happenings here," K explained gently.  
  
"What! You mean she went to tell my father I lost his Grandson to a band of over grown apes!?" Mel shook her head, "Why wasn't I informed. It seems as though she's been gone days."  
  
"Mel," K smiled softly, "she has been gone only today."  
  
"I don't feel safe with her gone. Damn it, K! Why didn't you tell me?"  
  
"Mel please calm down," K sighed.  
  
"K, I'm scared," Mel looked as though she would cry any second.  
  
K nodded, "I know Mel, I know."  
  
Just then the door flew open and in stepped Jaz alongside Copperclaw, who was still in human form.  
  
"Jaz," K smiled brightly, "We were just talking about you. Did you find help?"  
  
Jaz nodded, "When have I every failed you cousin?"  
  
K smiled.  
  
Mel stood and quickly went to Jaz, "Help? What kind of help? Oh, Jaz I'm so glad you're home." Mel stepped close to Jaz and hugged her. "I'm so worried about my little," She paused and looked past Jaz as she added absentmindedly, "Rocky?"  
  
K, not yet realizing who stood behind her attempted to sooth Mel, "I know Mel. We will get him home."  
  
"No," Mel said breathlessly as she pushed past Jaz, "Rocky." She continued to stumble forward, "Colt, Tum tum." Tear welled in her eyes.  
  
She stopped just in front of them and the tears began to stream down her face, "you have cone to rescue my son?"  
  
Tum tum hated to see women cry so he attempted to lighten the mood. He took a small step forward and grabbed a handful of imaginary skirts and curtsied clumsily, "Yes your majesty. The Spirit Knights are once again at your service."  
  
Mel grabbed Tum tum under the arms and squeezed him as tightly as she could. She turned to Colt and placing a hand on his face, as if to make sure he was real, she smiled. Lastly, she turned to Rocky. Mel found herself lost in the moment and dreaming of a time not so long ago. She was brought 10 years prior and faced with all the emotions. She was lost in Rocky's being and he in hers.  
  
"You look great," Rocky sighed taking her into his arms. It did not feel awkward as they had both expected.  
  
"And you as well," Mel sighed, "There is so much to catch up on."  
  
"Wait," A shriek filled the room, "No one is going to do any catching up until somebody explains what's going on to me."  
  
"Oh yeah," Jaz sighed leaping up onto the table and sitting cross-legged there, "the stipulation, Rocky's bag of wind. I did my best your highness, to keep her away. I told her all the catches and clauses, but she still refused to stay behind where it was safe."  
  
Rebecca studied Mel, the queen was beautiful and graceful. "So this is your queen?" She stated attempting to sound unimpressed.  
  
"Oh Mel, I would like you to meet my fiancé," Rocky frowned.  
  
"Oh Rocky," Mel pulled back with a smiled, "isn't she darling." Mel curtsied and offered a hand, "I am Queen Melissa. Rocky is quite a catch."  
  
"IT'S SAMUEL!" Rebecca demanded.  
  
"Ah, I guess you're right," Mel sniffed, "only his close friends call him Rocky. If you insist on calling him Sam, then by all means." She spun to face Rocky, she held out her arm for him to guide her. He took it and shrugged at Rebecca. "Thank you Rocky," she smiled. 


	6. Goodbye

Mel led them to a grant hall near the thrown room. A huge table that nearly filled the hall was covered end to end with huge platters of food. Tum tum froze in his tracks and stared, refusing to blink on the off chance this might be an illusion.  
  
Jaz giggled at his response and Mel and k stared at Jaz completely in shock. Both wondering if they had ever heard Jaz giggle before.  
  
Jaz nodded and headed for a chair as she said, "Same old Tum tum."  
  
Mel addressed the ninjas, "I was just about to sit and have lunch with a few of my generals. Please join us."  
  
Rocky's jaw dropped, he scanned the room looking at the few hundred chairs and wondered how 'few' generals she expected.  
  
"If you don't mind Samuel and I will eat alone in another room."  
  
Mel played the role of a queen magnanimously, "Of course I don't mind if you and my dear Rocky eat alone." She smiled, "In fact, it is a beautiful day and the southern gardens are alive with color. Please allow me to arrange for you to dine out of doors in a quite romantic spot."  
  
Rebecca shocked everyone by gently smiling, "I would appreciate that. Samuel and I need to talk."  
  
Rebecca studied the beautiful queen with her jet-black hair and emerald green eyes. She was clad in black with a small sword strapped to he side and dark bags under her eyes from the lack of sleep and volume of tears.  
  
"I am sorry for the loss of your husband, and I hope your son and the rest of the royal family are returned safely home."  
  
Mel reached out and grasped Rebecca's hands she hated the idea that with time she might grow to like this girl but she would honor anyone who wished her son well, "Thank you Rebecca." Mel summoned a servant, "show these two to the first gazebo in the southern gardens and then have them served whatever they wish."  
  
"Yes my lady," the servant bowed, "Right this way my Lord and Lady. Thank god you're here," he said under his breath.  
  
K was instantly at Colt's side, "I'm so glad you've come."  
  
Colt nodded without a word.  
  
"Do not be frightened," K smiled.  
  
"Nah," he reached out and took her in his strong arms, he couldn't resist, "Oh god K, I've missed you."  
  
K thought she would cry, "I missed you, probably more."  
  
Colt shook his head, "No way."  
  
K laughed. Colt's mood changed, "So," he scratched the back of his head, "where's your husband?"  
  
"Husband?" K's eyes got wide, "I've got no husband."  
  
"But," Colt's words trailed off as he pointed over to Jaz, then growled in realization, "I'll get you Jaz."  
  
Jaz just gave a silent smirk.  
  
"Your highness?" Several generals stood in the doorway of the banquet hall.  
  
"Oh gentlemen," Mel turned with a wide smile, "Please come in there is much to discuss."  
  
Jaz took her seat next to Tum tum and K by Colt. Mel sat at the head of the table and the generals all around the long table.  
  
Mel looked over to K, "I can't believe this. I think we might just win...after I kill Rebecca."  
  
K laughed and Jaz shot them a silencing glare to behave.  
  
Colt and Tum tum did not pay attention to the politics while Mel, K, Jaz, and the generals pointed to different spots on many of the unrolled maps. It did impress them how easily this came to the three girls they once knew, and to the beautiful women they had all become. They were all strong and brave. Mel with her new found hope, K with all the unbound spirit in the world and Jaz with the level head.  
  
"Samuel. I don't know or understand what is going on. Could you and your brothers really save her child?"  
  
"Yes Rebecca, we very much can."  
  
"Then I will not stand in your way. But I don't want to be left out of the loop. I want to know exactly what you are doing and when. And we really only have a week to kill. You have your first big assignment next Monday and we have a meeting with the wedding coordinator Monday night."  
  
"I know Rebecca. We cannot take you with us when we go. But I will explain to you where we go and what we will do and we will travel in haste."  
  
"Thank you Samuel. I love you."  
  
Rocky slid closer to her on the bench and reached an arm across her shoulders.  
  
They ate in the warm summer afternoon and watched the birds and butterflies drift on the breeze from one beautiful flower to another.  
  
  
Mel had sent the generals off and gotten Colt and Tum tum's rooms so they might relax and get comfortable. Mel stood at the window and looked out across her land. She nodded with a smile, "they will save my son while we stabilize the armies here."  
  
K nodded, "Mel, Jaz will personally lead the army that attacks from the northeast while I lead the army to the northwest."  
  
Mel shook her head, "No K, that can't be. You both can't leave me here."  
  
Jaz nodded, "Yes Mel, we must. The generals are good, but we..." she looked to K and K finished, "we're better."  
  
"I know you are but gosh if something ever happened to you."  
  
"Listen Mel," K said, "our armies will startle them and five the knights a chance to break through the border completely unnoticed and steal back our people."  
  
Mel closed her eyes and shook her head, "I don't like this."  
  
"Me either," Jaz said looking up form her maps and parchments. "I have to move four thousand men across this tiny bridge, go up the side of this mountain range and through this band of unloyals before I even make it to the border."  
  
K laughed, "Jaz you have a way."  
  
"Yes, I know."  
  
Mel sighed and addressed them in all seriousness, "Remember, the plan is to move the army only as north as the current border. We will secure what is rightfully ours and take no more. I want the death count kept low, whenever possible capture and escort to the border for release. The Spirit Knights will ride with you to the front and once the border is secured and the troops know very explicitly their mission; one of you will stay with the army sending letter seeking a meeting. If he agrees to one I will ride up and it will be on the border. The other of you will guide the Knights through the wilderness to recapture my son and the other nobles. I will not see us go to war like our parents had to."  
  
K and Jaz nodded, "Got it Mel."  
  
"We leave the day after tomorrow, it will probably take five days for us to move an army that large to the border," K said.  
  
"Listen, go make sure Colt and Tum tum understand the mission completely. I'll tell Rocky."  
  
  
"So, you will rescue her son?" Rebecca asked again.  
  
Rocky nodded, "Yep."  
  
"Hello," Mel met them in the garden where they had been talking all afternoon.  
  
"May we have a minute?" Mel asked Rebecca.  
  
Rebecca thought for a moment, "Sure."  
  
Once she had gone Mel turned to Rocky and buried her head in his chest, she sobbed, "You don't know what this means to me."  
  
"Mel," he lifted her chin, "In all honesty, I would do anything in the world for you."  
  
Mel smiled then shook her head, "I can't believe you're getting married."  
  
"I can't believe you're already widowed and a mom."  
  
"It grows on you," Mel laughed.  
  
"I guess."  
  
"Wanna come inside and see a portrait of my boy?"  
  
Rocky nodded, "Sure."  
  
  
"Glad you came now?" K and Jaz heard Tum tum ask Colt.  
  
"I guess. I hadn't realized what that woman meant to me." He stretched out on the bed.  
  
"Oh yeah?" K said standing in the doorway, "what did that woman mean to you?"  
  
"She meant that the stars were reachable. That I could find happiness, that I might have a reason to wake each morning."  
  
K nearly blushed, "Oh, I see."  
  
Tum tum tossed a grape into the air and caught it in his mouth, "It's strange, a world with no skittles or M&M's. But what's even stranger is that I don't think I even care."  
  
They all laughed. K and Jaz proceeded to explain the game plan.  
  
  
After Mel explained the plan to Rocky he questioned, "You said the army was split?"  
  
"Yes, into several factions."  
  
"What if you waited two more days, rallied the army here and then sent them north as one force. It would put you behind a day but it would appear more fearsome and you would need only one leader. We could leave tonight with Jaz or K and be there in a couple of days, just in time for their kingdom to be in chaos and fear of the massive army headed their way. They won't yet know you do not intend to attack and they won't have time to move your family."  
  
Mel smiled at him her heart clearly visible through her eyes, "It will be as you suggested." She calmly sipped at a glass of wine and watched a monarch butterfly find bliss in a lilac bush. She said, "It is a shame you are engaged, you could one day have the power to command armies and move mountains."  
  
"It is not the power I would want," Rocky reached out and cupped her face in his hand.  
  
Mel leaned her head into his hand. He was warm and soft and gentle, just as she remembered him. She stepped a little closer and he guided her head to his shoulder. Rocky ran his fingers through her beautiful, long, black hair.  
  
"If it were possible," Mel began, "would you stay?"  
  
Rebecca broke though the bushes she had been watching from, "Of course not. I think Sam and you have had enough time alone."  
  
Mel leapt back from Rocky and he swung his hands behind his back.  
  
"I demand to know what is going on?" Rebecca demanded harshly.  
  
"Nothing Rebecca," Mel smiled and turned away.  
  
"It didn't look like nothing to me!"  
  
Rocky reached out and took Rebecca's shoulder, "Hun...shh..."  
  
"Don't you hun...shhh...me! What was that whole I'll do anything in the world for you? Huh? Or that last little bit, it not the power I'd want?" What the hell is that supposed to mean?"  
  
"Rebecca please, calm down," Rocky pleaded as the gazebo quickly became surrounded by guards.  
  
"No Sam. I will not calm down. Do you love her?"  
  
  
Colt and Tum tum stood in the war room, their eyes wide and their mouths hanging open.  
  
K commented, "These are all weapons that earned their glory on the battle field. Some of them date back hundreds of years."  
  
Jas suggested, "If we are moving first thing in the morning we should get your equipped."  
  
K smiled in anticipation to their reaction to the next place they visited, "To the forge."  
  
"I hate this place," Jaz said wiping her forehead with the back of her arm, "it's far too hot."  
  
"Wow," Tum tum said as the man banged the dents out of a piece of metal.  
  
"They will fit you and start yours," K smiled.  
  
"Whoa," Colt said, "we can't wear that."  
  
K looked over to him, "But you have to."  
  
"You think we can sneak in that heavy stuff?" Colt asked.  
  
K smiled, "You only have to wear it while you ride up there. Once you hit enemy lines you can take it off."  
  
Tum tum nodded, "Cool."  
  
The smiths took measurements and began to work.  
  
"What now?" Tum tum asked once they'd made it back to the throne room.  
  
"We wait," Jaz said.  
  
"Is this Mel's son?" Colt asked pointing to the picture of Rocky that hung on the wall.  
  
K nodded, "Yes, that's him. Handsome little guy, huh?"  
  
"Wow, he's old," Tum tum said.  
  
"Old?" Jas asked nudging him.  
  
"Yeah, you know, I thought he was like two or something," Tum tum said putting his arm around Jaz.  
  
K and Colt were standing very close to one another.  
  
"Hey K, was there a time that you loved me?" He asked in a whisper looking down to her  
  
She looked up to him honestly, "Who said I ever stopped?"  
  
Then the screams from the garden broke their moment. They heard Rebecca's frantic voice demand, "I asked if you love her?"  
  
Mel looked up to him with wide eyes. Rocky looked to Mel and then back to Rebecca. His mouth was slightly ajar in shock.  
  
"ANSWER ME!"   
  
Rocky hung his head, "Yes Rebecca, I will always love Mel."  
  
Rebecca lunged for Mel but three guards caught her mid flight and wrestled her to the ground.  
  
Jaz, K and Tum tum ran to the window to see what was happening.  
  
Colt stared at the boy and the looked across the room at the king's portrait. He had been a handsome man with dirty blond hair and crystal like eyes.  
  
Colt looked back at the boy, the painter had captured a look in the child's brown eyes that mad him seem very smart and very kind.  
  
"What's he like?" Colt asked.  
  
Jaz looked over, "Who?"  
  
"Mel's son?"  
  
"Smart adventurous, brave, good, passionate, bold, what else do you want to know? He is quite possibly the best child ever born."  
  
Colt nodded with a smile, "Would he try to break free in his bravery?" Colt asked.  
  
K looked over, "I hope not, but it is very possible, why?"  
  
Colt shrugged, "Just wondering."  
  
"That was no fun," Tum tum said, "the guards got her before Mel could rip her hair out."  
  
  
Rocky stepped into the dungeon as the guard said, "I'm sorry sir Knight. There are no breaking the rules, you attack someone in the royal house you get seven days in the dungeon and five in the stocks. And that is going off light. But she's over there."  
  
Rebecca was chained to the wall in a small cell where she stood on a box attempting to avoid the rats, she was failing. She looked terrified. Her hair was a mess and her face lacked all color.  
  
"Rebecca," Rocky said.  
  
"Samuel, get me out of here," She moaned.  
  
"I can't Rebecca, I've tried."  
  
"Then you don't love me," Rebecca said. Rocky turned away, "You don't love me Sam?"  
  
Rocky shook his head, "I never loved you Rebecca, but you would have made a good wife."  
  
Rebecca burst into tears, "But Sam...you have to love me."  
  
Rocky shook his head, "Rebecca you are almost everything I need. You're smart, goal-oriented, focused but you aren't my soul mate."  
  
"Get me out of here Sam. And take me home! I never want to see you again." She pushed a wild hair from her face.  
  
"Done," Jaz's voice answered her plea before Rocky could say a word. He spun to she Jaz just behind him, "I came to offer the girl one more chance to go home." Jaz said, "But I need not offer it, she wishes it. But only if you agree to it Rocky."  
  
Rocky nodded, "If she wishes never to see me again, then so be it."  
  
Jaz explained to Rebecca that she would send her back to Grandpa's and that if she tried to explain to anyone what happened she would not care but the psychiatrist on her world likely would.  
  
"Goodbye Rebecca," Rocky said.  
  
"Goodbye Samuel," Rebecca echoed to him.  
  
Rocky paused before she disappeared with Jaz. He sighed, "It's Rocky. My name is Rocky." 


	7. The Rescue

"Yes Mel, we've got it," Jaz hissed, her hood was up shielding her face.  
  
"Okay, you guys be careful," Mel smiled.  
  
Everyone mounted their horses.  
  
"You take care of yourself," K smiled. She was wearing light armor so that she would be protected, while they traveled, should they have an encounter.  
  
The group had decided Jaz would ride with the guys to the border and help find Rocky. Jaz was easily hidden, where K wasn't so easily concealed.  
  
"This is bad," Rocky, Mel's son, shook the crudely made wooden cage that held him.  
  
"Settle down my boy. Three escapes is enough," Duke Byron laughed.  
  
"It wasn't three escapes, I wouldn't be here had they been completed. It was three attempted escapes," Rocky frowned, his big brown eyes searching for another way to break free. The boy was very cleaver, "I won't die like my father."  
  
"You will if you continue to attempt to break free," Sir Thurston told Rocky.  
  
"I see. So I am to be a coward as all of you are and I am to sit here quietly waiting for either death or for them to change their minds and decided to set us free?"  
  
Gaul laughed as he approached the cage, "This boy shows a degree of bravery and courage none of you ever could. But even young fearless boys must learn when to hold their tongues."  
  
"You do not frighten me," Rocky said defiantly.  
  
"What a shame. I was wrong not to kill your father in front of you. I will not make the same mistake twice," Gaul studied the people as if choosing which he wished to kill next, "You." He said pointing to the Duke Byron, "You will come with me."  
  
The duke stepped from the cage fearing for his life, but still holding his head high. Once out of earshot Gaul turned to the Duke and said, "you shall not die tonight, but know.you have very persuasive friends."  
  
The duke wrinkled his brow in confusion. Before he could ask any questions his 'persuasive friend' appeared.  
  
"Leave us," she told Gaul.  
  
Once she was sure the two of them were alone she turned to Byron and removed her hood that shielded her face.  
  
Duke Byron dropped to his knee, "Advisor Amanda."  
  
She scowled at him distastefully, "You embarrass me you simple minded fool. A simple task.one simple thing I ask of you and you can't even do that."  
  
"I'm sorry my lady." Byron cowered.  
  
"My daughter, my niece and that sniveling ruler had they any idea your intentions when you left?"  
  
"No my lady," Byron continued to bow deeply, "Besides you daughter, Jaz, is the only who may pose a threat."  
  
The woman laughed, "That runt of a girl scares you?"  
  
Byron not knowing how he should respond changed the subject, "The king was killed."  
  
Amanda smirked in annoyance, "You do you think I'm here?"  
  
Byron knew they had failed and fearing for his own life began to grovel, "It was bad timing my lady. We were captured mere days from the mountain entrance. Let me live and I swear I will not fail you again."  
  
"Stand up," she hissed as she turned and walked across the clearing, "I hate those who beg. I will not kill you. But now that there is no sniveling king you will gain his share of power once this is over. Gaul will set the others free. I planned it this way."  
  
"But."  
  
"Shut up! Listen to me you fool. They will run back to Mel cowering in fear under the impression that you gave your life for theirs. They are of no concern to me. You continue on alone. Get to the mountains and steal the orb. Bring it to me. I am camped just beyond the foreign border. Here, take this" She held out a small burlap pouch, "Remember, don't touch the orb.it will eat your soul. The dark elves are nasty, vicious vermin, so be wary of them. They guard the orb well. Gaul's men will lead you to the cave, you will be on your own from there."  
  
"How?"  
  
Amanda snickered, "I have my ways."  
  
~*~*~  
  
Tum tum yelled over to Jaz, "Can we take a break?"  
  
"We stopped less than two hours ago," Jaz said.  
  
Tum tum shouted back, "I know. But there things aren't like the horses we started out on and well I kinds don't feel really great."  
  
Jaz, while highly annoyed, could not refuse Tum tum's request.  
  
They were all glad to climb from the dragons' backs, and stretch their legs. They had been traveling for nearly two days, and were quickly approaching the border.  
  
~*~*~  
  
"Move faster," Sir Thurston pushed.  
  
"I don't get it," Rocky said, "why did they set us free?"  
  
"Isn't it evident boy?" For all the praise you get for being intelligent our pretty dumb."  
  
Rocky frowned, "If you are implying that I was to believe that they set us free because they killed the Duke you are sadly mistaken. That would make no sense, Gaul said himself that he would kill in front of me to instill fear and he would have set us free if all he wanted to do was kill once my father had been murdered." A familiar sound mad the boy instantly change subjects, "Did you guys hear Copperclaw?"  
  
The men all exchanged looks as Rocky dashed off into the woods.  
  
"The boy's got a point," Sir Christopher told Sir Thurston.  
  
Rocky broke through the trees just in time to see Jaz and 3 mean dismounting the dragons. 


	8. Young Rocky

Okay, let me start by thanking all of my reader and reviewers.  I'm sorry it's taken me so long to update…but here's an update.  :-)  I hope you enjoy this installment…I do, it might be my favorite part of this story.  But I'm not really sure…hehe.  Okay, to clear up any confusion, now that Mel's son Rocky is in the story, I have designated the two Rocky's by prefacing all the Prince Rocky's name with young … I will keep this up throughout the rest of the story.  Whenever Mel's son is present he will be called young Rocky while our Douglas Rocky will just be Rocky.  Did that make sense?  Hehe, I hope so it's late and I'm exhausted.  Anyhow…enjoy…and let me know what you think.  Ciao ~ J

"Auntie Jaz!" Young Rocky yelled as he ran as fast as he could toward her.

            Tum tum loved the way Jaz's eyes lit up at seeing the young boy running at full throttle in her direction.

            "Hey kid," Jaz scanned the trees around her and saw five knights slowly headed her way.  "They let you guys out for walks?"

            "No," Young Rocky threw his arms around her and continued to speak in his normal excited tone, "They let us free.  Those idiots think Duke Byron traded his life for our freedom.  I don't know what really happened but this morning they opened the cages, cages we so could have broken out of any time, and let us go."

            He let go of her and taking a step back he looked up to her with a great deal of sadness in his eyes, "They killed Dad."

            "I know," Jaz said petting his hair gently.

            "I won't be a stupid king Jaz, I promise."

            "I know that as well," she smiled taking the boy in her arms again.

            Sir Thurston bowed to Jaz, "My Lady, it's a pleasure to see you again."

            "It's good to be seen," Jas said embracing him.

            Young Rocky pulled Jaz's robe, "But Jaz, something's out of the ordinary here."

            "What's that?"

            "I'm not sure yet, but I can assure you something is not right."

            Jaz cocked an eyebrow at the boy, "Kiddo, you're beginning to frighten me."

            Just then young Rocky's eye caught a glimpse of the 3 strangers.  He stepped back and examined them for several moments.  He knew the knight would ask any moment, so he refrained from speaking.  Then Tristan spoke, "Who are they?"

            Jaz turned and opened her mouth to explain however young Rocky spoke for her, "I know.  I know who they are."  He stepped a little closer, his face showing obvious awe, "They are the Spirit Knights.  They have to be.  You," he addressed Tum tum, "have to be Tum tum also known as Michael."

            Tum tum smiled, "How'd you know?"

            "The youngest always grows up to be the largest, and your eyes show the kindness everyone used to describe you.  And you," he turned to Colt, "are Jeffrey or Colt, you have to be."  Young Rocky reached out and placed a quivering hand on Colt's arm, "Solid, with the presence of the reckless; you are a spirited wild creature…untamable.  And lastly," he turned to his own father, unknown to anyone but Mel, K, and Jaz, "the brave, dashing, leader…full of charisma and thoughtfulness.  You are as everyone said, distinguished and wise.  I see how my parents chose my name."

            Rocky took a knee, "My Prince."

            "No," Young Rocky took his father's shoulders and bowed before the adult, "Allow me to bow before the bravest man in all our history.  It is truly an honor to stand before you.  It is a true honor," young Rocky rose to look Rocky in the eye (who remained on one knee), "to have your name sir knight."

            "It is an equal pleasure to meet the son of a dear friend of mine.  I'm sorry to hear of the loss of your father," Rocky commented, still not grasping the concept that his boy shared his name, "I am afraid I only know you as Prince.  Might I know your name?"

            Young Rocky looked up to Rocky a disappointed expression on his face, "Rocky."

            "Yes?"

            "No…it's Rocky."

            Rocky stared at the boy, confused, until Colt pushed past him and extended a hand saying, "Rocky, it's a pleasure to meet you, your mother is anxious to see you."

            Jaz stepped in, "Yes she is.  The five of us will ride on Copperclaw, you five can ride on Silver.  We will rest after we have returned to our kingdom."

            Copperclaw bent his neck down and gave the boy a nudge with his long snout.

            Young Rocky turned around and wrapped his arms across the bridge of the dragon's nose, "Copperclaw!"

            Sir Thurston caught Jaz up around the arm and spinning her squeezed a little harder than was necessary, "What are they doing here?" he growled.

            Jaz snatched her arm back, "Ouch, they should have kept you."

            "Damn it Jaz, get to the point.  Why are they here?"

            Jaz didn't answer she simply turned on her heels and stalked away from him, meeting the group at Copperclaw's head.

            Tum tum leaned over to Jaz, "He really is smart."

            Jaz nodded, "I know.  We've all taught him everything we know.  He's like the son each of us had."

            Colt then leaned in, "You have some serious explaining to do.  Unlike my brothers, being a street cop, I learned a thing or two, it's never as deep, it's never a mystery, it's what you see is what you get…and I'm seeing some deceptive lies here."

            "Huh?" Tum tum looked over to his brother.

            Jaz gave Colt a cool glare, "Listen, you can take it up with Mel if you wish.  I'm not going to be in the middle of whatever fantasies you've made up Colt.  I like you Colt, and I don't want to be in the center of something ugly."  Then raising her voice she said, "Everyone mount, let's go home."

            Tum tum spent the two day journey home talking to young Rocky and keeping an eye on the knight they called Thurston out of the corner of his eye.  He didn't trust Sir Thurston, nor did her want Jaz near him…he had seen the knight rough 'his' girlfriend.

            Jaz remained silent, save but to give commands.

            Rocky became acquainted with the knights and Colt stayed sullen.

            Tum tum had found a kindred spirit in young Rocky.  He admired the man developing within the child's body and young Rocky adored Tum tum for the child he was at heart.

            Word had been sent and the armies were returning as well.  

            Young Rocky leapt from the dragon upon landing and did not stop running until he was safely wrapped in his mother's loving embrace.

            When the others made it to the throne room young Rocky was still being held by a sobbing Mel.  She opened her eyes to see the party standing and watching, though she didn't care.  Finally, the crying Queen and Prince withdrew from one another and Mel went to Rocky, where she threw her arms around his neck, "I knew you'd bring my son home safely."

            "I want some answers," Colt demanded.

            "Glad you're back too Colt," Mel smiled, knowing his easily heated temper, she embraced him.

            Tum tum was grinning from ear to ear at seeing the happy reunion.  Without realizing it he had moved to Jaz's side and draped an arm around her shoulders.

            Mel came up to hug them both as well.

            "Mel, we did not have to free them and from what I have been told it seems Duke Byron might have been killed.  I also believe it might be a wise idea to speak with Colt before you have a larger problem then you ever intended to deal with."  Jaz explained.

            Mel looked over to an impatient Colt, "Ah, we will speak together; all of us.  I mean not to deceive."

            As the group began to decapitate Sir Thurston casually spoke harshly to Tum tum, "Dear caste of non existent knight, it would probably be in your best interest to keep away from the Lady Jasell."

            Tum tum felt his cheeks get warm with anger, like he'd not felt before, "What's it to ya?"

            "Just stay away," the knight warned.

            Tum tum shook his head, "Not a chance in hell.  She's mine.  End of story.  If you think otherwise we'll take it up later."

            "Later it is."

            Tum tum shrugged in agreement and headed off with his friends.

            Young Rocky had pronounced he would go to his room while his mother and Jaz spoke with the Spirit Knights.  The five met in Mel's quarters.

            "Well…"  Mel said.

            "Well?" Cold asked.  "Listen I'm looking for some kind of an explanation.  I've seen this a hundred times.  'No officer I don't have any drugs', and there they are.  'Or no sir I wasn't speeding', and I know damn well they were.  It's point blank.  What the hell is going on Mel?  I want to hear it from your mouth."

            "Colt, you miss nothing," Jaz smiled mockingly.

            "I knew damn well that kid didn't belong to the king the moment I laid eyes on the portrait of him in the hall.  How old is he Mel?"

            "Colt," Mel eased, "Calm down.  I will say it plain, if you'll let me.  Rocky doesn't belong to Alex, no one knows thought.  No one but K and Jaz.  What kind of a ruler would I have been?"  She asked rhetorically.  She shook her head and went on more pained this time, "Yes.  It's true my Rocky belongs to you, Rocky."


End file.
